hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Capt. Jeb Winslow
Capt. Jeb Winslow is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Happiness Is a Warm Sergeant. He was played by Bruce Yarnell. Capt. Jeb Winslow, a downed USAAF pilot from the 419th Fighter Squadron, first appears in the episode as he exits the woods after having responsed to a signal from LeBeau via flashlight, with a confirming signal of his own. After meeting up with the shorter Frenchman, he confirms to LeBeau that his fighter had indeed been shot down near Düsseldorf by German Anti-aircraft fire, as reported to the prisoners by the underground. Before he could tell LeBeau about the entire incident, LeBeau quickly reminds him that Colonel Hogan is waiting for him at Stalag 13. Winslow agrees and let LeBeau lead him towards the camp. The pair soon reach the part of the woods nearest the camp, where they see a few guards walking their posts in front of the POW camp . The Texan is amused by the whole situation, as he would now be breaking into a prison camp only to break out of it later. LeBeau agrees, before making a comment in French, which Winslow comments on before the pair heads for the underground entrance. Winslow is next seen getting out of the rising bed entrance inside Barracks 2 by Hogan, who is shocked by both Winslow's height and his outfit. After commenting on both, he leads him and LeBeau away from the bed. Winslow is then stopped by Newkirk who comments about him being the first Texan that he has ever seen outside of the cinema and that to him it is quite a shock. Winslow laughs at the comment, before he hears Carter's question about how many planes he has shot down. As he uses his fingers as if they are a couple of six shooters, he replies that he has shot down nine German planes with maybe three or four probables. He then sits down at a table while LeBeau, as he comments that they should all go home and let Winslow finish the war for them, starts to pour some coffee for both him and the others. As he takes a cup of coffee, Winslow asks Hogan how long it would be before he can rejoin his unit. Hogan informs Winslow that once they have made contact with the sub off the coast, they should have him headed back towards England within 48 hours. He, along with the others, then hear Kinchloe announce that he won't be able to contact the sub because their radio has just shorted out, and that he needed to replace the burned out parts. Winslow then hears Hogan ask Kinch for a parts' list, which Kinchloe immediately gives to him as he has already written one up. The Texan then steps in front of Hogan, asking him how he plans to get the parts for the radio in the middle of Germany during a war. Hogan quickly informs him that they have an underground contact who works at a hofbrau in town, who can get them the parts. He then hear Hogan ask for a volunteer to go into town by pretending that he needed to go see the dentist, before accepting a reluctant Newkirk, who he then tells to fake a toothache, after stuffing the right side of Newkirk's face with cottonballs, with LeBeau's help. Capt. Winslow is next seen coming out of Hogan's office, asking the others for a cigarette, while a tired Sgt. Schultz is seated at a table. As the others unsucessfully try to warn Winslow about Schultz, Hogan throws Winslow a cigarette. Winslow then asks for a light, which is soon done for him by Schultz. It is only then that Winslow realizes his mistake, while Schultz realizes that something is wrong. Winslow tries to head back to the room, only to be stopped by Schultz, who is now aiming his rifle at him. He then hear Schultz remarks that he doesn't recognize him before adding that he may be a spy. Winslow then watch Hogan tell Schultz that he is only passing through, and then that he isn't a spy because of his uniform. Schultz soon realizes that Winslow must be the pilot who has earlier been shot down near Düsseldorf, at which point Winslow starts to tell his story about how he has been shot down before being told to stop by Hogan, as it is only helping to confirm Schultz's suspicions. Schultz then remarks that he would turn Winslow over to Klink, which he believes should end his transfer, which Schultz has been commenting on with the prisoners just moments ago. Hogan then tells him that since Winslow had appeared at the camp while he has been Sergeant of the Guards, turning Winslow over to Klink would only lead to him being court-martialed, since Klink would likely look into how Winslow has gotten into camp in the first place. Schultz, although worried by the possibility, still says that he has to turn in Winslow, since it is his duty. Winslow then hears Hogan make a deal with Schultz: in exchange for him not turning in Winslow, they would get rid of Sgt. Krebs, and stop the transfer. Schultz reluctantly agrees to the idea, although he informs them that he knows that the transfer papers has already been signed. He then hears Hogan informs Schultz that he knows about that but that he also knows that the papers haven't yet left the camp. Winslow next sees Hogan produce a sheet of paper to Schultz, saying that it is the transfer papers, before he proceeds to read what is written on it. Later, Winslow is with the others in Barracks 2, as the prisoners put together their final plan to get rid of Krebs while sending Winslow back to England. While the others distract Krebs, Winslow would be in the tunnels, waiting for Kinch to appear so that he could lead him through the emergency tunnel and then towards the waiting sub. As he is cheering at the prospect of finally being able to leave, he hears LeBeau complain to Col. Hogan about how the Captain had been wanting his rations cooked while he has been at the camp: barbecued, much to LeBeau's culinary distress. Winslow chuckles upon hearing LeBeau's protest. Winslow then heads for the rising bed entrance to await the start of the plan. The last time Winslow is seen in the episode, he is with Newkirk and Kinch, standing inside the tunnel while they stand in front of the rising bed entrance, saying goodbye to him, as the diversion to cover his escape is being conducted. He then tells Newkirk to look him up if he ever comes to Fort Worth, before releasing a loud yee hah as he jumps into the tunnel. Kinch then follows him in, going down the ladder, while watched by Newkirk. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars